Elgang dan Partner mereka yang unyunyu
by Devi Switch Reverse
Summary: Berkat kerja keras Aisha, Elgang dikasih surprise dari Stella. mau tau apa surprisenya? baca aja. Genre: Humor, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, DeElEl suka suka author tergantung mood. Warning: garing, gaje, alay ew ew eeeww, Add waras version (?). genre berubah-rubah tergantung mood author (bisa begitu!)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: argghhh gue gak tau mau ngomong apa. pokoknya kalo bagus alhamdullilah kalo jelek ya akurapopo :'v**

**Elsword: oh...**

**Raven: *pingsan***

**Disclaimer: Elsword punya KoG**

**Classes:**

**Elsword - Rune Slayer (17)**

**Aisha - Elemental Master (17)**

**Rena - Wind Sneaker (?)**

**Raven - Bald Master #salah Blade Master (22)**

**Eve - Code Empress (?)**

**Chung - Deadly Chaser (17)**

**Ara - Sakra Devanam (20)**

**Elesis - Blazing Heart (20)**

**Add - Master Mind (20)**

ahhhh... pagi hari yang cerah di Hamel. pagi yang tenang tentram dan didampingin dengan suara kaca pecah dan teriakan alay...

"yak. manteb rekor baru", kata Chung sambil megang stopwatch.

"sep. berapa detik?", bales Elsword.

"5,6 detik. sini gantian", kata Chung dan mulai 'permainan' mereka.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA", suara alay pun berkumandang(?)

"berapa detik?", kata Chung.

"ranjrut 5,0. beda tipis", bales Elsword

dan ternyata mereka sedang nyantet... mau tau kenapa nyantet rame banget? sama. saya juga *dijitak gegara promosi*

mereka pasang muka Raven di kaca. trus lempar deh pake bola basket. jangan lupa stopwatchnya untuk mengukur(?) lama waktu reaksi(?)

dan akhirnya sang target pun mendatangi TKP

"njir lu pada. muka gue yang COOL n FABILOUS benyek sebelah nih. dasar lu pada. muka chibi, mainan limbad. jangan sampe gue telpon psykiater nih", kata sang half-nasod-perjaka.

"kita bosen main PS mulu. lagian uang jajan gue bulan ini udah terlanjur dipotong ama papah Helputt gegara main skateboard di tiang listrik kemaren ama Elsword. jadi gue puas puasin deh main", bales Chung sok polos.

"hadehh. lu bedua tuh udah gede, sadar umur napa. biasanya tuh umur-umur lu tuh kerjanya hang-out, ngedate, segala macem. bukan nyantet orang yang lagi mimpi coretbasahcoret", kata Raven sok bijak.

"alah lu sendiri? dasar tua-tua jomblo", jleb

"perjaka", jleb jleb

"pedofil", jleb jleb jleb

"om om mesum"

"sori gue gk mesum", bantah Raven

"blom aja", kata Elsword

"au ah kanebo(coz lap mainstrum). gue mau keluar dulu", kata Raven

"nyari udara segar?", kata Chung

"gak. nyari cabe", bales Raven

seketika...

"PAKEEEETTT! PAKET OI PAKET! KALO GAK DI BUKA PINTUNYA GUE BAKAR NI APARTEMEN"

"sante dong bang. mau gue cipok lu?", kata Raven

"mau dhongz cyiinn~", bales abang-abang pengirim paket yang ternyata adalah Ricyiiiinnn~an. si Bencong kelas kakap kepunyaan Bethma. kabarnya sudah tercatat 34 kasus pencabulan bayi laki-laki berumur 1 hari oleh lekong yang 1 ini.

"anjrit. lu lagi lu lagi. bosen gue", kata Elsword

"betewe apaan paketnya?", kata Chung

seketika turunlah utusan nyi pelet- maksudnya Aisha.

"eh paket gue udah dateng. nih tip nya", kata Aisha ngasih ngelempar eeq guguk. dan sukses membuat Ricyiiiinn~an pinksun.

"dapet dari mana tuh?", tanya Elsword

"ini? dari Stella", bales Aisha

"bukan maksudnya eeq nya", bales Elsword.

"oohh... magic~", bales Aisha sambil ngewink ke Elsword.

"ugh... kimochiwarui", kata Elsword. padahal dalem hati kawaii.

"betewe isinya apa?", kata Chung.

"gimana kalo kita nunggu yang lain aja? biar greget", kata Raven

dan semuanya sudah diruang tamu.

"jadi... ada apaan nih", kata Rena memulai 'meeting'.

"jadi kemaren kan aku disuruh nurunin salju di Bethma sama Stella. katanya kalo gak diturunin salju nanti Toma ngambek trus gak ngeproduksi Grandized Dragonic set lagi. jadi aku turunin saljunya. sebagai rewardnya katanya surprise buat Elgang. dan disini lah rewardnya", kata Aisha nunjuk paketnya.

"heee... jadi gitu", kata Eve

"jadi mau dibuka atau nggak?", kata Elesis.

"buka lah. masa dimakan", kata Add

"t-t-tapi gimana kalo ternyata isiya bom?! siapa tau itu bom buku?!", kata Ara

"kasusnya udah selesai lama woi. parno amat sih lu jadi orang", bales Add pedesnya kaya lada hitam. 7 hari 7 malem.

"yaudah. siapa yang buka?", tanya Raven

"gambreng aja dah", kata Rena

"gambreng? siapa tuh? member baru kita?", kata Chung sokcoretemangcoret bego.

"pulang sono lu", kata Add

"yaudah. hompimpa alaiyum gambreng. Aisha pake baju Copet", kata Elsword + gamparan telak Aisha.

"yak Ara. silahkan", kata Rena

"HEEEE... KOK AKU? KAN RAVEN TANGANNYA SAMA KAYA KU! SAMA-SAMA TELAPAK!", bantah Ara.

"Raven itu mau atas ato bawah sama aja. item dua-duanya", kata Eve. disambut dengan lambaian tangan Nasod Raven yang mulai otek kaya gigi kakek-kakek(?).

"HUWEEE KALIAN HAJAAAATTT! eh... JAHAAATT!", teriak Ara. yang lain pasang wajah :3 minus Elsword yang nemplok ditembok.

"yak kalau gitu Ara. silahkan", kata Elesis nyodorin kotaknya.

"*gulp*... Oke aku buka ya...", kata Ara sambil megang pita unyunyu spesial Ricyiiinn~an yang dipake buat ngiket kotaknya.

Sementara itu... Elsword komat-kamit di tembok

Aisha gigit jari

Rena pasang muka kepo

Raven sok cool tapi keringet dingin

Eve stay cool

Chung masang tampang bego

Elesis ngeringkuk dibelakang sofa

Add melototin kotaknya

Dan Ara akhirnya membuka kotaknya yang ternyata isi nya adalah...

9 buah telur raksasa...

"apaan nih? digitam-", Add ditabok Eve karena hampir nyebut merek.

"bisa digoreng gak ya?", tanya Chung.

"eh ada kertas", kata Aisha dan baca isinya.

_**Kepada El-gang terunyu**_

_**Pasti pada kaget kan dapet paket gak jelas? nah biar kujelaskan**_

_**Jadi pas aku lagi ngecek time space di zaman prasejarah, aku nemu sesuatu yang menarik di sebuah gua.**_

_**Karena penasaran aku selidiki lebih lanjut.**_

_**Saat aku sudah ditempat itu *teleport is da best*, ternyata benda itu adalah 9 telur ini.**_

_**Ternyata 9 telur ini adalah telur legendaris yang katanya bila dirawat dan ditetaskan dengan benar, memiliki kekuatan yang dahsyat.**_

_**Berhubung kalian dahsyat juga, jadi kupercayakan ini kepada kalian.**_

_**Sekian~**_

_**Salam unyu**_

_**Glaive**_

_**Note: mereka suka kehangatan majikannya :3**_

Alhasil Elgang pun cengo. bukan karena apa yang ada di dalam kotaknya. tapi karena surat Glaive ditulis dengan unyu nya.

"wow. manteb nih. jadi kita rawat aja?", tanya Elsword yang udah balik dari tembok

"iyalah. Udah jelas-jelas gitu. dasar El-baka", kata Aisha dan Elsword BRB pundung 3 menit

"kalo gitu aku ambil yang ini", kata Rena ngambil telur bercorak hijau

"aku yang ini", kata Raven ngambil telur 1/2 putih 1/2 hitam (bukan reality show)

"aku ini", kata Chung ambil telur polkadot biru muda

"aku yang ini deh", kata Ara ngambil telur oranye bergaris hitam

"hmm... ini deh", Add ngambil telur ungu bercorak hitam

"Aku yang ini kalo gitu", kata Aisha dan ngambil telur ungu gelap

"hmmm... ini bagus", Eve ngambil telur warna putih ke pink unyu unyuan #slapped

"aku suka ini", Elesis mengambil telur berwarna merah terang.

"ugh... Sisaan", kata Elsword dan ngambil telur berwarna merah putih (cinta indonesia)

"semua sudah dapet kan?", tanya Raven

"yaudah lah bego", teriak semua nya serentak minus Rena yang hanya bisa triple S (senyum-senyum-sweatdrop)

"eh ada lanjut nya nih dibelakang", kata Elesis dan baca sisanya.

_**Oh iya hampir lupa.**_

_**Mereka akan makin cepet netas nya kalau mereka dapat kasih sayang dari majikannya dan mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau.**_

_**Ini list kesukaan masing-masing telur:**_

_**Corak hijau: suka alam dan ketentraman**_

_**Hitam putih: suka hal-hal yang panas. tapi jangan digoreng**_

_**Polkadot biru: suka air dan basah. Kalo mau mandi barengan**_

_**Oranye hitam: suka ketenangan tapi kadang usil. guling-guling sana sini**_

_**Ungu hitam: suka hal-hal extreme. tapi jangan bikin cangkangnya pecah**_

_**Ungu gelap: suka kegelapan dan kalo dibacain cerita telur nya jadi anget. tandanya dia rileks**_

_**Pink unyu: suka ketentraman. tidak banyak bergerak**_

_**Merah terang: suka usil dan guling sana sini. cuma lebih aktif dari oranye hitam**_

_**Merah putih: ga bisa diem**_

_**Note lagi: kalo mereka udah besar, bisa ditumpangi loh ;)**_

"ga bisa diem ya...? whoa!", tiba-tiba telur Elsword guling-guling kearah dapur.

"hoi! Tunggu", dan Elsword mengejar telurnya.

"*sigh*... dasar baka. majikan dan peliharaan sama aja", kata Aisha dan pergi ke kamarnya dengan telurnya.

"kalo gitu aku mau ke taman ah~", kata Rena dan pergi dengan telurnya.

"aku mau berenang! ayo telur kita berenang! Elsword mau ikut?!", teriak Chung dan ngacir ke kolam renang.

"iya gue ikut! bentar!", kata Elsword yang ngejar telur nya dari dapur ke kolam renang.

"hyper aktif? wow. senggaknya gak separah adik ku. Ara! Jalan-jalan yuk", kata Elesis.

"eh.. ayo. bawa telurnya?", bales Ara.

"iyalah", kata Elesis dan mereka jalan entah kemana.

"jadi... kita ngapain?", tanya Add sambil liatin telurnya.

"kita? lu aja sono. gue mau minum teh dulu", kata Eve dan pergi dengan telurnya.

"mau main?", kata Add nanya ke telurnya.

Telurnya hanya goyang goyang.

"hmm... kalo gitu main apa ya...? Ah itu aja!", kata Add dan pergi kekamarnya.

_-Sementara itu..._

"hohoho... ini akan jadi menarik... Elgang dan partner mereka yang unyunyu. kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi...", kata sang pengirim paket -Glaive.

_**-To be continued**_

**Me: fyuh. berkas lama setengah jalan malah nyasar alurnya dari rencana asli.**

**Aisha: emang tadinya mau gimana?**

**Me: ah itu... ah sudahlah. gak penting**

**Chungky Bar: Riview ya sodar- huwat kenapa nama gue jadi gini?!**

**Me: ah udah terlanjur di post. lagian lagi pengen yang unyunyu :3**

**Elsword: Riview yaa ;3**

_**Salam unyu**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: yey chap 2 nya mateng nih :3**

**Chungky Bar: makanan? dan HUWAY nama gue gini lagi?!**

**Me: shut up shota**

**Raven: bales Riview deh:**

**Sky Blue Vengeance: Jun migren? perlu palu gak? Udh lanjut nih**

**Arrow-chan3: seperti biasa. reviewnya lebih banyak emotnya dari pada word nya. hmm... ya mereka bisa jadi mount. tapi nanti... jadi bersabar :3 udh lanjut**

**girl-chan2: penasaran? saya juga penasaran mau nulis apa #plakked. Sip dh lanjut .3.**

**Kurusaki Dark: si Add lagi gak gila disini. kalo dia gila bukan dipelototin lagi. udah dimakan kali tuh kotak. udah lanjut nih. Salam Unyu!**

**Aisha: onto the story!**

**Chapter 2**

Karena Elgang sibuk dengan telurnya masing-masing, mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Elboy dan Chungky Bar (Chung: hu-. Auth: shut up shota) di kolam renang.

"woi! E buset ini telor juara SEAGAMES kali ya?", kata Elsword yang daritadi berenang muter-muter buat ngejar telurnya

Sementara Chung hanya bisa liatin BF (Best Friend bukan Boy Friend) nya yang satu ini dengan tatapan boring dari atas sambil megang telurnya

"mau nyemplung?", tanya Chung ke telurnya.

Telurnya goyang-goyang dan langsung nyemplung.

"hehe. dasar", kata Chung dan nyebur juga.

Sementara itu telurnya Elsword sudah keluar dari kolam dan masuk lagi ke apartemen.

"astaga dragon... Ini lebih parah daripada kabur dari kejaran magic missile!", kata Elsword. masuk ke apartemen. masih dengan boxer renangnya...

"terkadang aku bingung kenapa Elsword itu ketua kita", kata Chung. telurnya hanya geleng-geleng (Emang bisa?!)

**~OwO~**

Back to Elboy yang sibuk ngejar telurnya. entah karena takdir atau emang kebetulan, telurnya masuk ke kamar Aisha. otomatis Elsword asal dobrak.

"Elsword Jr(?)! dimana ka-...u?", Elsword gak percaya sama apa yang ada di depan matanya.

"H-he-he..."

"Henshin?"

"HENTAAAAAAIIIIII!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"DEMI RAN YANG MAHA YAOI! ADA APA INI?!", Raven datang ke TKP sambil bawa...

Penyedot WC...

"yang 'ada apa' itu sebenernya 'apa' yang 'ada' di kepala lu", Kata Elsword

"hah? 'apa' maksudnya 'apa' yang 'ada' dikepala gue?", tanya Raven

"au ah", bales Els dan diam seketika.

"kan jadi lupa mau ngomong apa aku", kata Aisha dan ngambil buku naskah (Auth: oi-)

"gue juga lupa jadinya", kata Elsword garuk-garuk kepala sambil baca naskah. (Auth: ...)

"ini fanfic?!", tanya Raven (Auth: ...)

"iyalah KoG itu gak ngasih kita telor. tapi ngasih life crystal", kata Elsword sok tau (Auth: stahp)

"tapi bukannya life crystal itu telor? berarti ini life crystal dong?", tanya balik Raven

"mau itu TELOR kek LIFE CRYSTAL kek. cepetan afalin naskah nya kalo gak tak masukin koe ke life crystal trus jual di IM", kata Auth yang capek ngomong di belakang layar.

"siap bang", kata mereka bertiga.

**Take 2**

"Camera Rolling Action-! ad-d-d-daw cia cia cia tangan gue kejepit", jerit(?) Anonymous sukarelawan yang mau kerja sama Author cuma karena dibayar pake link he**ai.

"tak gebugin koe sini kampreeeet"

***SFX: dzig dzig duagh dll en de geng**

"oke jadi...", Raven keluar dari kamar dan...

"DEMI LOWE YANG MAHA UBANAN! ADA APA INI?!", Raven datang ke TKP sambil bawa...

Penggaruk Punggung...

Dia pun kena timpukan buku setebal 6 centi dan PING! PING! PING! san (lukata BBM?)

"E-e-elsword, ternyata kau...", kata Aisha yang berusaha nutupin badanya.

Yep dia lagi ganti baju

"t-t-tunggu dulu Aisha! aku cuma mau-?", omongan Elsword terputus oleh bunyi retakan.

"...? ah. ELSWORD JR(?) MAU NETAS?! AKJJDDHTSDVNJTSJKLHLYFDVH-?", omongan nya diputus lagi karena udah disumpel pake buku catetan bendahara Aisha waktu SMA(?). tercatat 3 orang gak lunas bayar.

"ih kamu bukannya urusin malah gila sendiri", bales Aisha.

Lalu keluar lah telur dengan 4 kaki dari kolong kasur Aisha.

"eh! mau kabur lagi dia!", teriak Elsword dan mereka berdua pun mengejar telur nya keliling apartemen

"kalo begini...!", kata Aisha dan mengcast Statue of Glory di depan telurnya. otomatis telur nya berhenti dan ketangkep Elsword.

"fyuh. ketangkep juga akhirnya. nice! Aisha!", kata Elsword.

"eh sekarang udah ada ekornya tuh!", kata Aisha.

Seketika keluar lah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan sehingga membuat orang sehat menjadi buta dan orang buta menjadi sehat(?).

"ugh... eh... Elsword Jr(?)?"

"k-k-k-ka..."

"kampret?"

"KAWAAAAAIIIIIIIIII! GYAAAAAAA!", Aisha histeris dan langsung ngelus-ngelus Elsword Jr(?) yang udah netas.

"ngggrrr...", Elsword Jr(?) ngerang entah karena apa

"hoi Aisha-"

"APA?!"

"... Dia punya ku"

"oh iya lupa. hehe", kata Aisha dan ngasih Elsword Jr(?) ke Elsword.

"hmmm... kamu itu singa ya? Tapi ukuran kucing. unik juga", kata Elsword

"hehe. iya namaku Lordion bukan Elsword Jr(?). aku Lion of Knight! salam kenal Elsword! Hehe", bales Lordion yang ternyata bisa bicara.

"kamu ngomong sha?", tanya Elsword.

"hah? Enggak. aku kira kamu yang ngomong", bales Aisha.

"lah terus yang ngomong siapa?", Elsword dan Aisha nengok ke Lordion.

"... yo", bales Lordion datar

"oh kamu toh... KAMU BISA NGOMONG?!", teriak Elsword dan Aisha

"ah capek dah", bales Lordion.

Lordion itu singa berbulu kuning-oranye dengan bulu lebat yang berkobar seperti api disekitar kaki yang berwarna merah, ekornya mirip srigala berwarna sama seperti bulu nya namun diujungnya berwarna merah. Bulu disekitar kepalanya sama seperti yang ada di kaki. dan mata yang berwarna merah. juga 1 poni tengah panjang yang mencapai hidungnya (poni LK :3).

"pertama telur hiperaktif. Kedua singa yang keluar dari telur(?). sekarang singanya bisa ngomong?! Glaive pasti sudah mulai sarap gara-gara kelamaan nge-craft ruined(?)", kata Elsword ngawur

"oh iya. pertama-tama kita harus membuat ikatan dulu", kata Lordion.

"ikatan?"

"iya. Ikatan itu harus dibuat oleh setiap Master agar kau mendapatkan akses penuh dengan kekuatan kami. tapi kami tidak sembarangan memilih orang. karena kami bisa merasakan aura seseorang dan mengetahui dia itu memiliki niat baik atau jahat. dan AKU RASA, aku tidak salah memilihmu Elsword", balas Lordion.

"oh jadi begitu. hanya 1 hal yang ingin kutanyakan", bales Elsword

"apa?"

"kenapa ada penekanan pas kau bilang 'aku rasa'?", tanya Elsword

"itu karena aku/dia tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan orang baka", bales Aisha dan Lordion bersamaan

"ugh... kalian jahat. kokoro ini lelah dikatain baka terus... ah udah lupakan itu. gimana cara membuat ikatan?", tanya Elsword

"pertama-tama, etto... Aisha sini bentar", Lordion manggil Aisha. dan membisikan sesuatu.

"perasaan gue gak enak"

"nah Elsword sekarang tutup mata dan rileks"

Elsword nurut aja

"terus rileks dan..."

*Duagh

**Elsword POV**

Ugh... Gila... kayanya gue abis di gebug Aisha nih. keras banget gila sampe pingsan gue. tunggu. kok gue tau kalo gue pingsan? ah bodo amat.

Pas gue buka mata gue, gue udah ada di...

Puncak gunung berapi.

"Elsword"

Gue nengok. i-itukan...

"Saber Leo*on!", teriak gue spontan

"AKU BUKAN LEO*ON! AKU LORDION!", teriak Lordion dengan suara yang lebih berat dari suara sebelumnya. atau lebih tepatnya ngeraung?

"lagian kamu mirip sama Saber Leo*on. yang ngebedain cuma rambut disekitar kepala kamu yang berkobar seperti api itu, terus bulu disekitar kaki, ekor, mata, tanduk ditengah dahimu dan poni itu", bales gue yang minggu lalu abis nonton Dig**on Adv***ure sampe tamat.

"yang penting keren", bales Lordion sambil kibas poni.

"ah narsis kau. mentang-mentang punya poni. yaudah aku harus ngapain sekarang?", tanya gue

"kau harus bisa mengalahkan ku"

"apa konsekuensinya bila aku kalah?", tanya gue

"tenang. kamu gak akan mati. Hanya kalau kamu kalah, aku akan menjadi telur lagi dan pergi mencari Master yang baru. dan inagatan orang disekitar mu terhadapku akan terhapus tetapi punyamu tidak. Tetapi kalau kau menang. Kau sudah tau kan apa jawabannya?", kata Lordion.

"hmm... cukup fair. oke ayo mulai!", teriak gue dan ngambil pedang gue yang nyantol(?) dipunggung gue.

"ayo maju Elsword!", kata Lordion dan mereka pun maju secara bersamaan.

**Normal POV**

Begitu dekat, Elsword menebas Lordion namun ditangkis menggunakan taring nya

"heh. Lumayan juga kau"

"kau juga. sepertinya tak salah aku memilihmu"

Setelah beradu antara taring dengan pedang, mereka mundur dan saling menyiapkan skill mereka.

Lordion menebas cakarnya ke arah Elsword namun berhasil dihindari dengan melompat keatas. atau setidak ya itu yang dipikirkan Elsword.

"heh. kena kau"

"huh?!"

**"Sonic Claw!"**

Lordion berputar 360 derajat dan membuat shock wave dengan cakar panjang dari kaki belakangnya yang mendorong Elsword lebih jauh ke atas. lalu Lordion melompat untuk mengejar Elsword.

"Argh!"

"heh. jangan mudah lengah Elsword!"

Namun Elsword berhasil bangkit diudara

"katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri! **Sword Fire!"**

Elsword membakar pedangnya dan dengan cepat dia arahkan ke Lordion yang masih melompat untuk mengejar Elsword. lalu Elsword meluncur kearah Lordion. Lordion terbawa ke tanah dan terbakar dengan api dari pedang Elsword yang membara.

"arrrghhh... benar-benar tidak salah aku memilih mu. tapi ini belum selesai!", teriak Lordion sambil bangkit

"aku juga! belum puas!", teriak Elsword

"**Hyaaaahh!**", mereka pun masuk Awakening mode secara bersamaan

"**Armageddon-**"

"**Wind-**"

"**Thrust/Blade!**"

Serangan mereka beradu dan terjadi ledakan dahsyat.

**Elsword POV**

...

Aku hanya bisa melihat cahaya setelah serangan kami beradu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. apa aku kalah atau menang.

...

Aku membuka mataku...

"akhirnya kau sadar juga"

Huh? itu seperti suara

"Aisha? kenapa dengan ku?", tanya ku pada Aisha

"kau... umm... pingsan", bales Aisha.

"oh.. Gitu...", balasku

"...", Aisha hanya diam

"oh iya Lordion dimana?", tanya ku sembari duduk di kasur.

"Lordion? siapa itu?", bales Aisha

"huh? Apa ini artinya aku kalah...?", tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"pfft-"

"apanya yang lucu?"

"ahahaha... Nggak kok. 'kau' harus liat wajah depresinya. pfft-"

"eh...?"

Dari bawah kasur ku keluar lah...

"Leomon..."

"DIBILANGIN AKU LORDION! BUKAN LEOMON! JAUH TAU!", teriak Lordion

"awww kamu jangan teriak gitu dong! jadi makin kawai kawai kyaaaa!", Aisha histeris sendiri sambil meluk badannya sendiri.

"...", aku dan Lordion cuma bisa diam.

"oh iya. itu berarti aku menang?", tanyaku ke Lordion.

"yep. dan secara resmi kau sudah menjadi master ku. mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu master. mohon kerja samanya", kata Lordion

"mohon kerjasamanya juga", bales ku.

**Normal POV**

_Sementara itu..._

Dikamar Aisha, diatas meja belajar Aisha. telurnya mulai bergetar...

Apa ini pertanda?

_**To be Continued**_

**Me: yey selesai!**

**Raven: ...**

**Aisha: *unyeng-unyeng Lordion***

**Lordion: *pasrah***

**Me: ...a... yaudah deh gitu aja.**

_**Salam Unyu**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: hyaaahhh. Maaf ya lama gak update. Author sibuk cari sekolah. Dan kegiatan 'lainnya'**

**Elsword: lainnya? Padahalkan 9x24 jam dirumah terus**

**Me: ya kan ada 3M 1T**

**Raven: apa toh?**

**Me: Makan, Mandi, Main, Tidur**

**Chung: gaje ah. bales riview. eh namaku udah bener:**

**girl-chan2: aku juga gak tau apa hunbungannya OAO entah kenapa pikiran itu lewat aja owo. sep dah lanjut**

**Nephilim's Heartbeat: badannya bukan lion-nyaan! tapi lion-nyeettt! *di Arma*. Chapter 3 here :3**

**Arrow-chan3: perlu vomit bag atau tabung oksigen? Add punya semuanya :3 (Add: Hu-. Me: Shut up psycho). 3 jatuh dari mana?! kok jatuhnya ketawa terus?! Jangan-jangan jatuhnya sambil makan popcorn lagi OAO. pet Aisha itu... ah sudahlah. yang penting sudah update :3**

**Kurusaki Dark: yep Lordion itu jelmaan nya si poni baday LK (LK: Hu-. Me: shut up siscon). sip udah lanjut. salam Add psycho! *hi5**

**Sallzer: gagal rusuk itu apa ya? Rusuk nya gagal move on OwO? *dijitak*. Raven itu kalo gak dibully gak rame. Huwat? Lordion sama Taranvash jauh OAO! bayangin aja Saber Leomon di edit dikit pake potoshop owo *digatak*. oenyoehnya udah update OwO**

**RAjaVENtungan: mulai ceritanya dan Huway nama gue-**

**Me: shut up emo**

**Chapter 3**

Setelah kejadian kemarin. Elgang pun mengadakan 'meeting' lagi.

"jadi... Isi telornya beginian?", tanya Add ngangkat Lordion.

"iya. tapi tiap telor beda-beda lah. siapa tau punyamu isinya curut", kata Elsword.

"orang mah doain tuh buat kebaikan. Ini malah nyumpahin", bales Add.

"hmm... kira-kira siapa yang bakal menetas selanjutnya ya?", tanya Rena.

"itu hanya menjadi misteri Glaive dan Author", bales Aisha. (Auth:...)

"yaudah kalo gak ada yang penting lagi, gue mau jalan-jalan. yuk Lordion", kata Elsword dan Lordion lompat dari tangan Add nemplok ke kepala Els.

"eh Elsword! aku nitip makanan ya! nih uangnya", kata Aisha.

"oke", bales Elsword dan keluar.

"kalo gitu. BUBAR BUBAR! BUBAR LU SEMUA! KENAPA MEETING NYA DI KAMAR GUE?! MAKSUDNYA APA COBA?! KELUAR LU SEMUA", teriak Raven dan semuanya buyar.

Kita kembali ke Elboy.

Elboy dan Lordion sedang jalan-jalan di Resiam Outskirt.

"oh iya Lord. Btw, gimana caranya ku bisa make kekuatan mu?", kata Elsword nengok ke atas.

"hmm... kalo itu... aku juga nggak tau", bales Lordion masang pose berpikir.

"lah? begimana bisa? Kau yang punya kekuatan masa gak ngerti sendiri? Gimana sih kamu", kata Elsword sweatdrop.

"yah mau bagaimana lagi? aku kan-...", omongannya terhenti.

"hm? kenapa?"

"ini... Elsword! awas!"

"hah?!"

Sesosok bayangan melintasi tepat kearah Elsword. untungnya dia bisa menghindar.

"cih. Harus berapa kali sebenarnya aku menebasmu hah?", kata Elsword.

Bayangan itu adalah sesosok serigala raksasa dengan aura dingin yang mencekam diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Berthe. Lama tak jumpa. aku rasa ini reuni kita yang ke... 1... 2... 3 kali", kata Elsword dengan nada santai.

"yo Elsword. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. tapi aku berubah..." jawab Berthe dengan nada khasnya (emang punya?)

"heh. sepertinya kau sama saja seperti dulu. apanya yang berubah? bau mulutmu?", kata Elsword.

Dan dibalas dengan Ice Blast dari Berthe. untungnya dia berhasil menangkisnya dengan Rune nya. Namun runenya langsung pecah.

"yah memang bau mulutku sedikit berubah. kau bisa rasakan sensasinya? aku pakai pasta gigi mint setiap hari", jawab Berthe.

"heh. aku rasa kau memang berubah. bau mulutmu seperti racun yang dikeluar Alterasia", bales Elsword.

"anu... Kenapa jadi ngomongin bau mulut?", kata Lordion yang sudah masuk Form Saber (yang mirip saber leo**n :3)

Berthe dan Elsword nengok ke Lordion dan hanya bisa angkat bahu.

"ah sudahlah. kita kembali ke urusan utama. jadi, Elsword. ini adalah hari terakhir mu. Jadi bersiaplah untuk..."

Seketika Berthe berada dibelakang Elsword dan siap mengayun cakarnya. bola mata Elsword dan Lordion pun melebar

"_**MATI"**_

Ledakan dahsyat pun terjadi di Resiam Outskirt

**Aisha POV:**

"uhh... Elsword mana sih?! kok lama banget?! aku kan udah laper banget ini!"

Aku sedang membacakan telur ku sebuah cerita dikamarku. Dan karena diluar sedang hujan, akupun tidak bisa kemana-mana

Seketika ada benda terjatuh dari meja belajarku.

"eh..?"

Ternyata itu adalah foto ku bersama teman-teman Elgang.

Aku ingat. foto ini diambil oleh Ariel saat kita pulang dari mengalahkan Ran.

Difoto itu ada Rena yang sedang tersenyum dengan aura mengerikan sambil melihat kearah aku dan Elsword

Raven yang menutupi mukanya seakan-akan dia artis yang sedang dikejar paparazi

Eve yang terus saja melihat corak coklat gelap di rambut Chung dengan tatapan penasaran

Chung yang hanya tersenyum sambil sweatdrop.

Ara yang panik

Elesis yang facepalm

Add yang memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain

dan Aku yang sedang menjitak Elsword dengan staff ku. sementara Elsword hanya tertawa tanpa alasan.

Namun yang lebih mengagetkan adalah.

Serpihan kaca dari bingkai foto itu merobek tepat di tengah dada Elsword.

"aku punya firasat buruk... aku harus mencari Elsword..."

Aku langsung mengambil selimutku untuk dijarikan kain untuk menggendong telurku agar mudah dibawa. aku masukan telur ku ke selimut dan aku gendong dipunggung. setelah itu aku keluar lewat jendela kamarku.

"Elsword... aku harap kau baik-baik saja"

Kataku dan mencari Elsword keseluruh kota.

**Apartemen Elgang. Normal POV:**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 19:00. Dan Elsword masih juga belum kembali.

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang makan karena ini sudah jam makan malam.

Ya kecuali Elsword dan Aisha pastinya.

"uhh... aku. tidak nafsu makan", kata Chung.

"hm..? kenapa Chung? biasanya kau yang paling cepat menghabiskan makananmu. ada apa?", tanya Eve.

"tidak. hanya saja... aku khawatir terhadap Elsword. dia belum juga pulang semenjak pagi tadi. Aisha-nee juga tidak keluar dari kamarnya semenjak Elsword pergi. Apalagi diluar hujan. aku tidak bisa tenang", kata Chung dan mencengkram rambutnya penuh frustasi.

"tenangkan dirimu Chung. semua pasti akan baik-baik saja", kata Eve dan memeluk Chung.

"ya. kau benar. selama ada Elsword, Aisha akan baik-baik saja kan?", balas Chung

Eve hanya mengangguk dan berdiri dari kursinya

"ah... Eve. mau kemana?", tanya Raven.

"aku mau manggil Aisha", bales Eve dan dia naik ke lantai 2

**Eve POV:**

saat didepan pintu kamar Aisha, aku ketuk beberapa kali pintu kamarnya.

"Aisha, ayo cepat keluar. makan malam mu hampir dingin"

Tak ada jawaban.

Apa mungkin dia sudah tertidur?

Tidak. tidak mungkin Aisha tidur jam segini. aku tau betul kalau Aisha itu orang yang paling suka begadang baca buku novel.

Aku bahkan sudah dipinjamkan sekitar 9 buku novel setiap bulannya.

Ah sudahlah, itu tidak penting.

Aku ketuk lagi pintunya.

Dan masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Aisha. aku masuk ya"

Aku pun masuk ke kamar Aisha.

Dan ternyata tidak ada orang didalam.

Saat aku sedang berkeliling mencari Aisha, aku menginjak sesuatu.

"hmm? ini kan... foto kita. tetapi kenapa ada dilantai? bingkainya pecah pula"

Saat aku meneliti foto itu, aku menyadari kalau dari tadi jendela kamar Aisha terbuka. aku pun menyadari alasan mengapa Aisha tidak ada dikamarnya.

"dia pasti pergi mencarinya. tapi inikan hujan. Bagaimana kalau dia sakit? aku harus segera beri tahu yang lain"

Setelah itu aku kembali ke ruang makan

**Chung POV:**

Aku mulai bosan menunggu. kemana pula Eve? Lama sekali. dia kan hanya memanggil Aisha. ah itu dia

"Aisha tidak dikamarnya"

Hah? Aisha juga pergi?!

"tapi aku menemukan ini, dan juga jendela yang terbuka di kamar Aisha"

Itukan foto kita. tapi tunggu dulu. Elsword?!

Aku langsung berdiri dan mengambil destroyer ku yang aku letakan dilantai.

"Chung. sabar. tenangkan dirimu", Eve berusaha menenangkan ku

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! disaat orang-orang yang lebih berharga daripada nyawaku sendiri ada dalam bahaya!"

"Kami semua khawatir Chung! kita harus membuat rencana dahulu sebelum bertindak! Kami juga tidak mau kau kenapa-napa! karena itu bersabarlah sedikit..."

Setelah Eve berteriak begitu. semua yang ada disitu hanya bisa diam. karena jarang sekali Eve mengeluarkan suara sebanyak itu.

"t-tapi Elsword dan Aisha..."

"tenanglah Chung. kita akan menjemput mereka pulang. Semuanya bersiap-siap! kita akan mencari Elsword dan Aisha!", kata Eve yang mengajukan dirinya menjadi pemimpin sementara Elgang.

Yang lain mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan diri.

**Aisha POV:**

Elsword! sebenarnya dimana sih kamu?! aku sudah cari keseluruh penjuru kota Hamel tapi tidak menemukannya juga.

Sampai aku teringat 1 tempat dimana Elsword mengajak ku pergi.

Resiam Outskirt

Aku langsung berlari ke Resiam Outskirt tanpa peduli mana shield ku yang sedaritadi melindungi ku dari hujan hilang.

Saat aku sampai di Resiam Outskirt, aku tidak bisa percaya dengan mataku.

**Normal POV: Resiam Outskirt**

Tubuh tak berdaya itu tergeletak di tanah. Tanpa gerakan satu pun dan dikelilingi oleh cairan merah.

Disampingnya ada seekor singa kecil yang juga tergeletak tak berdaya.

**Elsword POV:**

Huh? kenapa dengan ku? tubuh ku terasa sangat berat.

Dimana aku? oh iya. Berthe...

"L...lor...dio..n"

Aku berusaha membuka mataku yang sangat berat untuk dibuka. saat aku berhasil membukanya aku melihat Lordion.

"L...Lord?"

"ELSWORD!"

huh? Seperti ada yang memanggilku. suaranya samar namun familiar.

"Elsword! bukalah matamu! kumohon! ini mimpikan?! ini mimpikan?!"

Aisha? apa yang dia lakukan disini?! bagaimana kalau Berthe datang dan menyerangnya juga?!

"A...ai...sha"

"..?!.. Elsword! Elsword! syukurlah kau masih hidup! Ayo! akan aku bawa kau pulang. jadi kuatkan dirimu!", Aisha berusaha menggendongku

"T-tidak Ais-ha... La-ri... Tinggalkan aku... Berthe akan-"

"cih. sialan kau Elsword. Karena kau, pelindung ku jadi hancur. ah tidak apalah. aku bisa membuatnya lagi. Kau memang menyebalkan seperti biasa. Tapi sudah kubilangkan. Aku sudah berubah", Berthe bangkit dari reruntuhan

Cih. bahkan Shining Rune Buster saja tidak berpengaruh banyak.

_**Flashback:**_

_**"bersiaplah untuk... MATI"**_

_**aku menutup mataku dan bersiap menerima konsekuensinya.**_

_**Tetapi aku tidak boleh kalah. bila aku mati, Berthe juga harus mati**_

_**Tapi bagaimana caranya?**_

_**Seketika waktu terhenti...**_

_**Aku tidak bisa bergerak.**_

_**Cakar Berthe berada tepat didepan dadaku**_

_**"Elsword. aku akan meminjamkan mu kekuatan"**_

_**"benarkah?! apa konsekuensinya?"**_

_**"waktu kita tidak banyak. Aku akan mentransfer kekuatanku kedalam dirimu. Tetapi tubuh ku akan menjadi tak berdaya. Dan kau juga akan kehabisan tenaga setelahnya karena kekuatan kita menyatu. Jadi bila kau mati, aku juga mati"**_

_**"pinjamkan aku kekuatan Lordion. meskipun kita harus mati disini, setidaknya teman-teman ku tidak. aku hidup untuk menlindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi. karena itu, kumohon Lordion"**_

_**"baiklah kalau itu maumu"**_

_**Waktu kembali berjalan**_

_**Cakar Berthe telah menusuk dada ku.**_

_**Darah mengalir dari tubuhku**_

_**"sayang sekali Elsword. ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita"**_

_**"heh. Yakin sekali kau. Bila aku mati. kau juga harus mati"**_

_**"apa maksudmu? sudah jelaskan kalau-"**_

_**Maafkan aku semuanya. Rena, Raven, Eve, Chung, Ara, Kakak, Add, dan Aisha.**_

_**Kalian adalah hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupku**_

_**Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi kalian!**_

_**"SHINING RUNE BUSTER"**_

_**"GIGANTIC SLASH"**_

_**aku menjentikan jari ku dengan sisa kekuatan yang aku punya.**_

_**Dibelakang Berthe, ada bayangan diriku memakai baju prajurit Velder yang mengayun pedang raksasa layaknya orang kerusupan**_

_**Dengan ledakan dari seranganku dan tebasan dari pedang Lordion, pelindung yang ada di tubuh Berthe bisa hancur.**_

_**Dan dengan tebasan dahsyat terakhir dari Lordion, sukses mengirim Berthe melayang jauh ke tembok dan terkubur dalam reruntuhan**_

_**Flashback End**_

"Aisha... La...ri..."

Pandangan ku kembali hitam

**Normal POV**

"ohh...? apa ini? sungguh menyedihkan nona Aisha. namun kau terlambat untuk menyelamatkan"

"kau..."

"hmm... apa kau ingin menyusulnya juga? baiklah kalau itu maumu", Berthe membuka mulutnya dan mengumpulkan kekuatan kegelapan di mulutnya.

"Aisha... cep..at... Lari... kalau kau mati... aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendi- Akh!", Elsword memuntuhkan darah dari mulutnya

"jangan banyak bicara! Kita akan keluar dari semua ini! percaya padaku! karena itu bertahanlah!", bentak Aisha yang kesulitan membawa Elsword

"sudah selesai?"

"!"

**"Void Blast"**, Berthe menembakan beam dari mulutnya.

**Aisha POV:**

Aku harus bisa menyelamatkan Elsword apapun caranya!

Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupku direngut lagi!

Tolong! beri aku kekuatan!

_"kau ingin kekuatan?"_

Waktu terhenti secara tiba-tiba

"ya. aku butuh kekuatan"

_"apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kekuatan yang akan aku berikan?"_

"aku akan menggunakannya untuk melindungi orang-orang yang aku cintai!"

_"kalau begitu baiklah..."_

Waktu berjalan kembali.

Tepat sebelum Void Blast mengenaiku, muncul aura hitam didepan ku yang menyerap Void Blast.

Lama kelamaan aura itu berubah menjadi sesosok wanita berambut ungu yang dikuncir 2 kesamping, memiliki telinga kucing, ekor kucing, dan sayap kelelawar. memakai baju super minim kaya cabe-cabean (gada di skrip woi) berwarna ungu yang hanya menutup bagian privasi wanita saja (tobat nak penjelasannya) dan memakai topeng disekitar matanya

"kau..."

"bicaranya nanti saja"

**Normal POV**

kata dia dan teleport tepat didepan Berthe

"hai Berthe~ **Poisonous Cloud"**

seketika gas hijau mengelilingi Berthe sehingga membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak

"SIALAN!"

Berthe mengayunkan tangan yang kelihatannya berat banget karena efek gas nya ke atas dan muncul pilar es dibawah 'dia'. namun 'dia' berhasil menghindar dengan cara terbang menggunakan sayapnya karena gerakan Berthe yang lambat.

"masih belum puas? kalau begitu **Phantom Breath**"

'dia' menjentikan jarinya dan keluar kelelawar lonjong, atau eclipse, atau bulat, atau apalah itu yang berwarna putih dan ungu diatas Berthe yang mengeluarkan aura kegelapan yang mengurung dan menyerap mana Berthe.

"ini yang terakhir. **Plasma Cutter**"

'dia' menunjukkan jarinya kearah Berthe dan keliar 3 laser yang menusuk Berthe

"ARGGHHH"

Berthe pun akhirnya tumbang

"fyuh... akhirnya beres juga"

"kau..."

"hmm...? oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. namaku Voidio. aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadi partner mu Aisha!"

lalu Aisha pingsan

"aku rasa dia kelelahan", kata Voidio dan menggendong Aisha

namun disaat mereka lengah...

"cih sialan kalian"

Berthe yang ternyata belum mati ternyata siap mengayun cakarnya ke arah Voidio dan Aisha.

"**Heavy Railgun**"

Berthe terdorong kebelakang oleh peluru bazooka atau apalah itu.

Rena, Raven, Eve, Chung, Ara, Elesis, dan Add akhirnya sampai

mereka menghampiri Aisha, Voidio, dan Elsword dan Lordion yang sedang dalam kondisi kritis

"BERTHE! KAU!"

tanpa pikir panjang Chung maju

"cih. kurasa aku mundur sekarang"

kata Berthe dan menghilang ditelan kabut hitam tepat saat Chung mengayun Destroyernya

"JANGAN KABUR KAU BERTHE PENGECUT! KEMBALI KESINI KAU DASAR ANAK ANJIIIING! GAAAAAAAAHHH SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!"

teriak Chung sambil memukuli tanah basah Resiam Outskirt yang tak berdosa

"Rena, gunakan keahlian mu untuk meredam luka Elsword dan Lordion. Raven, Add bantu Rena membawa mereka ke Rumah sakit terdekat. Ara, Elesis bantu Aisha dan bawa dia ke rumah sakit. aku akan tenangkan Chung"

mereka pun berpencar untuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

Eve menghampiri Chung yang masih memukuli tahan

"Chung..."

"Eve... kenapa? kenapa aku ini lemah...?"

"Chung... kau tidak lemah"

lalu Chung berdiri dan menatap Eve dengan tatapan tajam

"AKU LEMAH EVE! KALAU SAJA AKU LEBIH CEPAT DAN KUAT, AISHA DAN ELSWORD TIDAK AKAN SEPERTI INI! TAPI APA KENYATAANNYA?! ELSWORD DALAM KONDISI KRITIS SEKARANG! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK BISA MENYELAMATKAN HAMEL DAN AYAHKU DISAAT MEREKA MEMBUTUHKAN KU. TANPA KALIAN MUNGKIN AKU SUDAH MENJADI BUDAKNYA RAN. kenapa aku ini sangat lemah? aku selalu saja menjadi beban yang lain. Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Ara, Elesis, Add, dan kau selalu menolongku. aku tidak berguna. kenapa aku harus terlahir lemah seperti ini...?"

PLAK

Chung terjatuh kebelakang karena tamparan Eve

"E... Eve...?", kata Chung sambil memegang pipinya yang memar. sementara Eve hanya menatap tanah dibawahnya

"cukup... sudah cukup Chung..."

suara Eve terdengar seperti isakan

"kau tidak sendirian Chung. kau bukanlah beban bagi kami. kau sangat berarti bagi kami semua. kau tidak lemah. kau kuat. tanpamu, Elsword tidak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan El ke ruben. tanpa mu, Aisha tidak mungkin dapat mendapat kekuatan nya kembali. tanpa mu, Rena tidak bisa mengembalikan El dan menyelamatkan Elf. tanpa mu, Raven tidak akan mendapatkan kewarasannya lagi. tanpa mu, Ara tidak mungkin bisa menyelamatkan kakak nya. tanpa mu, Elesis tidak mungkin bisa bertemu dengan Elsword lagi. tanpa mu, Add mungkin masih tergila-gila pada code ku. dan tanpa mu juga, mungkin aku masih berada di dalam kapsul di Altera. karena itu jangan pernah beranggapan kalau kau itu lemah. kita akan selalu ada untukmu. kapan pun dan selamanya. kau sangat berarti bagi kami. kita ini sahabat..."

Eve mendongak dan memperlihatkan wajah putihnya yang tersenyum dan cucuran air mata yang bercampur dengan air hujan yang turun di Resiam Outskirt.

"iya kan...?"

Chung hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap kagum Eve. karena Eve bukan tipe orang (nasod) yang emosional. dan kejadian ini jarang terjadi

"Eve..."

seketika Eve pingsan

"Eve!"

beruntung Chung berhasil menangkapnya sebelum dia menyentuh tanah

"Eve! bertahanlah!"

Chung merasakan tubuh Eve yang sangat panas

"sial dia overheat..."

Chung diam sebentar lalu tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri

"terima kasih Eve. kau selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkan mu"

dan dia pun berlari menggendong Eve pulang ke apartemen.

_Sementara itu di rumah sakit Hamel..._

Aisha dan Elsword dirawat diruang yang sama.

lalu Grail (yang kutukannya sudah hilang alias jadi manusia lagi) keluar dari ruangan Aisha dan Elsword.

"bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua?!", tanya Rena khawatir

"Aisha baik-baik saja. hanya kelelahan saja. mungkin selama 3 sampai 7 hari, dia akan sadar"

"syukurlah..."

"namun..."

"?"

"karena luka yang cukup dalam Elsword..."

"Elsword kenapa Grail?!", teriak Elesis yang sudah khawatir tidak karuan.

"tak terselamatkan..."

_**To Be Continued**_

**Me: Fyuh. akhirnya selesai juga. maaf lama update ya... hehe**

**Raven: tumben panjang**

**Me: inspirasi lagi ngalir**

**Elsword: gue mati nih?**

**Me: iya. dadah Elsword. besok game ini jadi Chung Online**

**Chung: YAY! *makan Chunky Bar***

**Elsword: -_-**

**Me: thanks buat yang udah review :D**

**Chung: see ya next time!**

_**Devi Switch Reverse**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: hyaahh... gomenasai kalo chapter yang lalu jadi hurt gitu. Author suka Mood Swing mendadak sih**

**Elsword: manusia labil...**

**Me: shut up dead protag**

**Elsword: Huwat?!**

**Me: on to the review~ etto... siapa ya? Add!**

**Add: sibuk**

**Me: Chung?**

**Chung: sibuk**

**Me: Raven gak mau tau**

**Raven: waaaaiiii?! huft... terpaksa:**

**Eternal Heart Rhytm: entah kenapa aku suka acak acak genre. dan begini lah hasil nya :v silahkan di baca chap 4 nya**

**Arrow-chan3: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Grim Reaper Dark: punya sih char LS tapi sudah pensi sejak... etto... 3 tahun lalu... dan sudah menghilang entah kemana char nya. btw mau syuting apa nih :3 ?**

**Sallzer: huehuehuehue feels dikit boleh lah. asal gak jadi Cla**ad ;-; Raven dilema? biasa. Chung dilema? baru luar biasa :3 #dijitak destroyer# tenang, feelsnya gak bakal sering-sering kok. tergaantung mood ku juga sih '-' #ditendang# salam oenyoeh '-'/**

**girl-chanwasback: sip. sudah lanjut ini**

**Me: yaudah mulai aja...**

**Chapter 4**

suasana pagi hari di apartemen Elgang sangatlah suram. bukan karena Raven yang hanya dengan handuk dibagian bawahnya keliling apartemen karena semua brief, boxer, dan celana nya di colong Chung dan Elsword semua. tapi justru karena hanya ada 4 orang yang hadir pada pagi hari itu.

ya. sudah 3 bulan semenjak penyerangan Berthe. sejak saat itu, Elgang menjadi sangat sepi.

Chung yang terus mengunci diri dikamarnya karena depresi mendalam.

Eve yang selalu disamping Chung untuk menenagkannya.

Elesis yang tak kunjung keluar kamarnya. beruntung Ara bisa meredam sedikit kesedihannya

Aisha yang sudah sadar pun mengunci diri. dan pernah mencoba bunuh diri.

dan... kepergian sang Leader terpercaya mereka.

dan yang bisa tabah hanyalah Raven, Rena, Add, dan Ara. mereka pun masih tidak menyangka ini terjadi begitu cepat.

sekarang mereka sedang sarapan. entah kenapa masakan lezat yang biasa Rena buat setiap harinya, menjadi hambar rasanya.

Raven berdiri.

"mau kemana Raven?", tanya Rena

"latihan", balas Raven

sejak kepergian Elsword, Raven yang biasanya tiap pagi minum kopi sambil baca koran, sekarang justru rajin melatih pedangnya. padahal itu kebiasaan Elsword.

saat Raven sudah sampai di Training Field, dia langsung memulai latihannya.

dalam sekejap, dummy-dummy yang ada disitu langsung terbelah. namun tersisa beberapa dummy yang hanya terbeset saja.

sejak kepergian Elsword, konsentrasi Raven seringkali buyar saat latihan.

"cih. ini semua gara-gara kau", kata Raven dan menendang dummy yang belum terbelah itu dengan sekuat tenaga. dan dummynya hancur

"gara-gara siapa eh?"

"hah? sepertinya aku mendenger suara Elsword. ah tidak-tidak. dia sudah tiada. mana mungkin ada suaranya. aku pasti sedang digentayangin dia karena sebenernya yang nyemplungin PS Vita nya ke aquarium itu aku"

"jadi elu yang bikin PS Vita gue konslet?! padahal P4G blom tamat coeg! kampret kau!"

dan Elsword jitak Raven.

"adaw! woi ka-"

"apa lo liat-liat"

"bapak lo juara silat"

"eeq lu bulat-bulat"

"kaya kue dankin donat"

"YEEYY!", mereka hi-5

"GA ADA DI SKRIP WOIIIII", teriak Author dan lempar toa ke mereka berdua

**-Rewind**

"apa lo liat-liat"

"E-E-elsword..."

"wot?"

Raven meluk Elsword (BL moment. Author:NUOOOO)

"apa-apaan nih?! lepasin kampret! maho lu ven! kebanyakan nonton BL lu!"

"Elsword! masih idup lu! gue kira udah nyatu ama lumpur"

"et dah. minta di bacok"

lalu hening seketika

"yaudah. pulang dah yok. yang lain pada srtress gara-gara lu mati"

"yo dah", dan mereka pun pulang.

"oh ya. btw sisingaan lu kemana?"

"Lordion? nih", Elsword ngelirik telur yang dari tadi di tangannya.

"sejak kapan ada disitu?"

"situ tuna netra apa buta? perasaan dari tadi disini"

"ah ini pasti gara-gara penyakit siput gila"

"BUDAYAKAN MEMBACA DAN MENGHAFAL NASKAH! DASAR BURUNG BER'BURUNG'", kata Author lempar pentungan satpam ke Raven

**-Rewind**

"ah. sejak kau pergi, konsentrasi ku seringkali buyar. yang lain juga begitu"

"seburuk itu kah?"

"ya begitulah. oh iya. bagaimana caranya kau bisa hidup?"

"oh itu. Lordion memberikan setangah jiwa nya kepada ku. jadi aku bisa hidup lagi"

"bisa lebih spesifik?"

"hmmm... jadi begini..."

**-setelah penjelasan yang di lebay-lebaykan**

"oh. jadi intinya. kau diberikan kesempatan kedua oleh Lordion untuk hidup. tapi Lordion menjadi telur lagi. dan saat dia terbangun, kalian menjadi 1. dengan kata lain, bila Lordio mati, kau mati. bila kau mati, Lordion mati. begitu kah?"

"yep. oh iya. itu mengingatkanku. bagaimana dengan Aisha?!", tanya Elsword dan menarik kerah Raven

"wow. sante bung. Aisha masih perawan kok"

"keadaannya", Elsword mendeath-glare Raven

"yah gimana yah... sejak kau pergi. yang lain jadi stress. dan Aisha senpat hampir bunuh diri"

"seburuk itu?! kalo gitu kita harus cepet pulang", kata Elsword

"yaudah yok cepetan ke apartemen. kasian Elesis, ama Aisha dari 2 hari lalu gak mau makan"

**-Elgang's Residence**

"huft. sekarang Raven belom pulang juga. biasa dia latihan cuma sampai jam 10. sekarang sudah jam 12. kemana dia?!", Rena mulai khawatir

"tenang Ren. jangan berpikiran negatif dulu", kata Eve yang baru turun dari kamar Chung

"aku pulang"

"ah itu dia"

"oi Raven! dari ma-"

hening seketika

"yo"

"HANTUUUUUUUUUU!", teriak Rena dan Ara dan mereka langsung sembunyi di belakang pot bunga

"Elsword maafkan aku! maafkan aku kalau selama ini suka ngomelin kamu sama Aisha! tapi jangan gentayangin akuuu!"

"Elsword aku kan gak punya salah sama kamu! ya oke aku minta maaf kalo sebenernya yang ngerobek syal favoritmu itu aku! tapi plis jangan gentayangin aku! HUEEEEEE"

"oi. ini Elsword asli", kata Add

"hah?"

"nih liat"

Eve nampar Elsword

"AW! MAKSUDNYA APA COBA?!"

"oh iya beneran!", kata Ara dan nampar Elsword juga

"ADAW! W-"

Rena nampar Elsword juga.

"STOOOPPPPP! GUE NIH BARU PULANG! SAMBUT KEK, APA KEK, MALAH DIGAMPARIN", teriak Elsword yang udah memar sebelah

"maaf-maaf"

"ah... yang lain mana?"

"dikamarnya masing-masing. kalo gitu, aku ke kamar Chung dulu", kata Eve

"thanks"

Elsword naik ke lantai 2 dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk menaruh telur Lordion

"oke. siapa duluan ya...? ah. kakak dulu saja"

Elsword masuk ke kamar Elesis

"kak..."

"kenapa bukan aku saja *hiks* kenapa Elsword? *hiks* apa tidak cukup ke dua orang tua kita? *hiks* tidak ada artinya lagi hidup ini *hiks*"

Elesis sedang menangis dibantalnya sambil melihat foto keluarganya

"kak..."

"kalau saja aku bisa menggantikannya *hiks* dia masih kecil *hiks* perjalanannya masih panjang *hiks*"

"kak... aku pulang..."

"bahkan sekarang aku bisa mendengar suaranya *hiks* mengapa dia terasa begitu dekat *hiks*"

"kak... aku disini"

Elesis menengok kearah pintu

"Els *hiks* word...?"

"yep! aku pulang", kata Elsword dan mengeluarkan senyuman khas nya yang selalu membuat Elesis menjitaknya

"ELSWORD!"

Elesis langsung memeluk adik tercinta (asek). sampai hampir mati

"ugh... kak... aku sesak... aku baru kembali... jangan buat aku mati lagi..."

"h-habisnya... *hiks*"

"sudah-sudah. aku kan sudah kembali. kakak jangan murung lagi ya? ayo semangat! besok kita sparring!"

"ya!"

setelah momen yang terasa seperti 100 tahun bagi mereka, akhirnya mereka melepas pelukannya.

"kalo gitu, aku ke kamar Chung dulu ya kak. dia belum tau kalau aku sudah kembali"

"oke"

Elsword pun ke kamar Chung

saat Elsword masuk, didapatinya kamar Chung yang seperti kapal pecah. tapi untungnya telurnya aman di dalam sebuah lemari kaca. sepertinya Eve mengamankannya dari amukan Chung

"Eve..."

"sudah Chung. tabahkan hatimu"

"tidak bisa Eve... aku sudah mencobanya... tapi tetap saja tidak bisa"

"aku tau ini sulit tapi...-"

"aku pulang Chung! bagaimana telur mu?"

"Eve? itu suara Elsword? apa dia menghantuiku?!", kata Chung sambil memegang kepalanya

"tidak Chung"

"lalu?!"

"dia disitu"

kata Eve menunjuk ke arah pintu. dan disitu terdapat Elsword yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya tanpa dosa

"Elsword... kau..."

"ehehehe..."

**"Brutal Swing"**

"GYAHAAAAAA!"

"Chung. tenang kan dirimu. sabar-sabar. istigfar! lagi lebaran!"

"oh iya. astagfirullah. minal aidzin Els", kata Chung nyodorin tangannya

"oh! iya.", kata Elsword nerima tangan Chung

"minal aidzin semuanya!"

seketika Elgang dan semua NPC ramein kamar Chung

"maafin gue ya Lack! kalo gue suka motong kaki luw"

"ya maafin gue juga Dan. kalo gue suka nonjok luw ampe mental"

"maafin aku ya Noah. kalo aku sering jahilin kamu"

"ah gapapa kok. aku juga minta maaf kalo aku suka ngomelin kamu Speka"

"coeg! maapin gue coeg udah ngebunuh calon bini ama tentara lu Ven!"

"ah elah elu lagi elu lagi. bosen gue. iyedah gue maapin dah Lex"

"makasih ya Rena udah jagain Raven! mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya!"

"sama-sama Seris!"

"ah maapin ane ya Banthus udah ngebunuh situ 837629736838 kali"

"ah aku rapopo Els. toh ada honornya dari developer"

"Elsword! Elesis! kakek mau minta maap nih ama kalian kalo kakek udah buat kalian hidup susah gara-gara jadi turunan kakek"

"ah kita seneng kok hidup gini Sieg ojii-san! ya kan Els?"

"yep!"

"ah Hellput! ane minta maap nih kalo udah ngerebut tahta ama kerajaan sampean"

"ah gapapa kok. kan sekarang udah balik. minta maaf sama adikmu sama Ran"

"ah! Ara! Onii-san minta maaf udah bikin kamu kecewa"

"iya aku maafin kok! yang penting semua kembali normal sekaarang!"

"normal ndas mu"

kata Author dan semua nengok ke Author

Author jentikin jari dan keluar blackhole

"UWAAAAHHHH"

"MAMAAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAA!"

"KYAAA! ROK KU! ELS BAKA! JANGAN NGINTIP!"

"AKUUU TIDAK MENYESAAAAAAALLLL!"

"MENYEBALKAAAAAAAANN!"

"HIDEYOSHIIIIIIII(?)"

"MBEEEEEEE!(?!)"

"tawuh(?)"

**~Please wait a minute~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Brutal Swing"**

"GYAHAAAA!"

"Chung tenangkan dirimu! dia baru saja kembali!", kata Eve berusaha menenangkan Chung yang mengamuk

Chung mendekati Elsword

"ahahaha... tenang Chung... tenang... aku pantas menerima yang tadi. tapi aku tidak yakin untuk yang kedua..."

bukannya pukulan, justru pelukan yang mendarat di tubuh Elsword

"Chung?"

"kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya... kehilangan seorang sahabat..."

"...maafkan aku... aku janji tidak akan terulang..."

"janji?"

"seorang lelaki sejati akan memegang kata-katanya... betul kan?"

"ehehe... ya kau benar!"

mereka pun melepas pelukannya.

"kalo gitu, aku permisi dulu", kata Els dan keluar dari kamar Chung.

didepan pintu kamar Aisha

"oke... ini dia..."

Elsword membuka pintunya secara perlahan

Aisha sedang duduk di meja belajarnya sambil terus melihat foto Elgang

"Elsword... ini terlalu cepat... mengapa kau harus pergi meninggalkanku disaat aku sangat menginginkanmu?"

Elsword berjalan secara diam-diam kebelakang Aisha

"aku lebih baik mati kalau begini jadinya..."

Elsword memeluk Aisha

"bila kau mati, aku yang akan kesepian..."

mata Aisha melebar, dia tau persis sentuhan seperti ini milik siapa. karena hanya ada 1 orang yang memilikinya.

"El...sword?"

"aku kembali Aisha... karena itu, jangan bersedih lagi... Aisha yang pendiam bukanlah Aisha yang kukenal"

Aisha memberanikan diri membalikan badannya.

"Els-"

bibir mereka pun bertemu.

inilah yang Aisha inginkan. kehangatan yang sangat ia rindukan.

sentuhan yang sangat ingin ia genggam dan tak ingin dilepaskan.

tanpa sadar Aisha menitikan air mata. namun air matanya di usap oleh ibu jari Elsword.

mereka pun melepas ciuman mereka untuk mendapatkan udara

"sudah ya. jangan menangis lagi. aku kan sudah kembali. Aisha yang kukenal biasanya akan memukulku dengan tongkat sihirnya saat aku masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu"

Aisha memukul kepala Elsword

"aw!"

"Els baka..."

mereka pun tertawa tanpa kejelasan(?)

Aisha memeluk Elsword lagi

"tadaima. Aisha"

"okaeri. Elsword"

"ano..."

kepala Ara mengintip masuk dari pintu

sontak Elsword dan Aisha melepas pelukan mereka dan nge-blush sendiri-sendiri.

"etto... apa aku mengganggu?"

"ng-ng-nggak sama sekali kok!"

"ah kalau gitu ayo turun. pesta kembalinya Elsword akan segera dimulai!"

"yang bener?! cepet banget persiapannya!"

"kan kita dipinjemin 'The Power of Author'"

mereka bertiga nengok ke Author. dan Ara senyum-senyum gaje.

Author lempar kapur ke Ara

"kya!"

"dah sana turun. hush hush"

Author 'ngusir' mereka bertiga.

_**-Elgang's Apartement: Living Room**_

"lama amat Ara. padahal cuma diminta panggilin Elsword sama Aisha aja", kata Chung

"kesandung tangga paling dia", kata Add

"hush. jangan nyumpahin gitu! nanti beneran loh!", kata Rena

"Kyaaa! *DUAGH*", Ara jatoh dari tangga

"see? i told you", kata Add dan langsung menghampiri Ara.

"Ara daijoubu?", kata Add ngulurin tangannya

"ahh... aku gapapa... cuma dunia kayaknya agak sedikit miring", kata Ara dengan mata mirim googlesnya Joaquin

"sigh... kau ini", kata Add ngangkat Ara bridal style

"e-e-eh?! a-a-aku gapapa kok! aku bisa jalan sendiri!", Ara ngeblush

"tapi tadi kau bilang dunianya miring"

"itukan tadi! sekarang sudah tidak!"

"tapi mukamu malah merah begitu. jangan-jangan malah makin parah"

"Aaaaaddd! Turunkan aku!"

"sigh... fine. tapi kalo pusing lagi bilang ya?", kata Add nurunin Ara.

"iya...", bales Ara yang bisa tenang

yang lain cuma bisa nonton kelakuan dua sejoli ini.

"*munch* *munch* *munch*... mau?", kata Raven nyodorin popcorn ke Chung.

"ah... tha-"

"RAVENNN! POPCORN GUE!", teriak Elesis dari dapur

"sori Chung! gue baru inget ada sparring ama Edan. Jaaa!", kata Raven dan ngacir.

"MATEEEE KORAAA! RAVEEEENN!", Elesis ikut ngacir sambil ngayunin Claymore nya.

Rena cuma bisa ketawa awkward.

"Eveeeyy!", Aisha meluk Eve tanpa kejelasan.

"apa?"

"abis pesta shopping yuk!"

"hmm... kalau dipikir-pikir, kita udah lama gak shopping. oke"

"yay! thanks Eveey!"

Elsword senang melihat teman-temannya berbahagia, sama seperti dulu. tidak ada yang berubah. namun masih ada yang mengganjal di dalam pikirannya. penyerangan Berthe bukanlah sekedar penyerangan biasa. dia bilang dia akan kembali. dan itulah yang Elsword khawatirkan. semoga saja hal buruk tidak akan terulang lagi...

_**To Be Continued**_

**Me: akhirnya bisa update juga.**

**Elsword: ga jadi ganti game kan?**

**Me: gak. Chung, turun dari sana**

**Chung: awww... *turun dari tahta MC***

**Me: mungkin ini agak terlambat tapi...**

**All: minal aidzin walfaizin mohon maaf lahir dan batin**

**Me: till we meet again...**


End file.
